New Love
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Sabine wants to talk to Ezra. What does she want? Find out.
1. New Love

Ezra was in deep thought when Sabine came.

"Hey Sabine." Ezra said.

"Hey Ezra." Sabine said.

"So what do you need?" Ezra asked.

"I needed to talk to you." Sabine said.

"Okay." Ezra said.

"Come on." Sabine said walking off.

Ezra followed.

"Ezra I wanted to show you something." Sabine said.

She pulled out a chain necklace with a lightsaber charm on it.

Sabine hande it to him.

"It's for me?" Ezra asked.

"Yes, do you like it?" She asked.

"Like it? Sabine, I love it." Ezra said.

"Sabine." Ezra said.

"Yeah Ezra?" She asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Ezra asked.

"Yes." Sabine said.

"Oh ok- wait did you just say yes?" Ezra asked completly shocked.

"Yeah, I did." Sabine said.

Ezra walked over to her & kissed her.

They broke away after two mintutes.

"I love you Sabine." Ezra said.

"I love you too." Sabine said.

They hugged.

After Sabine pulled away Ezra went back to his room.

"YES!" Ezra yelled.

"YES" Sabine yelled.

"What's up with you kid?" Zeb asked when he heard Ezra yell.

"Nothing much." Ezra said.

"Okay." Zeb said.

"Yes." Ezra whisper yelled.


	2. Finding out

**Hey y'all! If you want me to do another chapter ask me. Oh & random jerk I don't care what you say.**

It had been three weeks since Ezra asked Sabine to be his girlfriend and he had never been happier.

Sabine was also really happy.

They didn't want anyone to know though so they had to be careful.

Kanan got suspiscus (sorry if that's spelled wrong) so he started watching them.

One day Ezra asked Sabine to come outside with him.

"What do you need Ezra?" Sabine asked.

Ezra pulled out a ring.

"This is for you." Ezra said slipping it on her finger.

"Ezra." Sabine was speechless.

"Do you like it?" Ezra asked.

"Like it? Ezra I love it." Sabine said hugging him.

"I'm glad because Sabine we'reto young right now but if things with us stay good I want you to marry me." Ezra said.

"For real?" Sabine asked.

"Yeah." Ezra said smiling.

'You're right Ezra we're to young & we're fighting the Empire too but when this is all over I would love to marry you." Sabine said crying tears of joy.

She kissed him.

Kanan had heard the whole thing and he was freaking out.

 _An hour later_

"Sabine, Ezra come here!" Kanan yelled.

When they got there Kanan made them sit down.

"Are you to crazy?!" Kanan asked.

"What did we do?" Ezra asked.

"Oh I don't know but you two are probably in trouble because you asked Sabine to marry you and she said yes!" Kanan yelled.

"Calm down Kanan. Look I said yes but after this fight was over & he said when we were older." Sabine told him.

"Huh you two can go. By the way just be glad Hera doesn't know about this." Kanan said as they left.

"Know what?" Hera asked as she came down the hall.

Ezra and Sabine froze.

' _Oh dang.'_ They thought at the sam time.

They stood until Kanan spoke up.

"Ezra asked Sabine to marry him and she said yes." Kanan told her.

"When we're older and this fight is over." Sabine said.

Hera just walked on but Kanan grabbed her arm.

"Help me out here." Kanan said.

"No, you started this and I'm not getting into it." Hera said. "Also it's there choice."

"Aren't the sane one." Kanan asked.

Sabine & Ezra grinned at the fact that Kanan was losing this argument but they soon left.

"I hope Zeb doesn't find out." Ezra said.

"Yeah. I'm going outside. I love you Ez." Sabine said.

"I love you too Sabine." Ezra said.

 **Hey y'all! Hey I need an OC realated to Kanan for an upcoming story.**


	3. Captured

**Hey y'all! It feels so good to be back and writing again! Anyways y'all can expect more stories from me now that I'm back and if you have any ideas let me know. Also check out my youtube channel now that I can post videos again, I'm Benjamin Brianna. Well, I hope y'all enjoy. Also xEPICxBULLSEYEx gave me this idea and I take none of the credit for this idea. This is two weeks after chapter 2.**

* * *

It was supossed to be a basic grab and go until Agent Kallus showed up.

Ezra was in his room thinking about the days previous events.

 _Flashback in Ezra's POV_

It started as a basic grab and go until Kallus showed up.

Me and Zeb tried to fight him off so the rest could load the supplies.

We held him off and got on the ship but Sabine fell off the ramp when we took off.

She held on and Zeb tried to pull her up but he lost his grip.

She ended up getting captured by the Empire.

 _End of Flashback_

 _No one's POV_

A few minutes later Zeb came in.

"Kid I'm so, so sorry. I just couldn't hold on." Zeb apalogized.

"I know you tried Zeb." Ezra said calmly.

"Well, Kanan said we've got to get Ahsoka before we can save Sabine." Zeb said.

"What?! We need to save her now!" Ezra yelled.

"Hey, I want to save her but it's Kanan's orders." Zeb said.

Ezra ran out of the room and found Kanan.

"Kanan, why do we have to wait for Ahsoka?!" Ezra yelled.

"Ezra calm down. That sith lord is gonna be there and we need her to help fight him." Kanan said.

"I will not calm down! We can fight that sith lord without Ahsoka!" Ezra yelled.

"Ezra, we barely made it out alive when we fought him." Kanan said.

"Agh!" Ezra yelled.

Ezra walked off angry.

"Chopper, where is Sabine being held?" Ezra asked.

Chopper pulled up a hologram.

"Okay, I know where it is, she's on the top floor. Thanks Chopper, wow I never thought I'd say that. Don't tell Kanan or Hera and I'll give you enough credits to buy a new upgraded taser." Ezra said.

Chopper beeped in aggrement.

 _Midnight_

Ezra snuck out of the _Ghost._

He had to take the _Phantom_ though and that was difficult.

In an hour he made it to were the prison was.

"Okay so there are gaurds on every floor. Okay, if I knock one of the gaurds out and take there clothes I can get in with ease." Ezra said to himself.

He snuck up on the gaurd in the front entrance and knocked him out.

After a few minutes he looked like a stormtrooper and went in.

"Hey you." A trooper called.

"What's wrong sir?" Ezra asked.

"Nothing, just go give this food to the mandoloriane girl in 97B." The trooper said.

"Does this girl have orange and blue hair?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." The trooper confirmed.

"Okay sir." Ezra said.

He took the food to cell 97B.

Luckily, the gurds weren't there.

He opened the door to the cell.

"Sabine." Ezra whispered.

"What do you want?" Sabine scoweled.

She thought it was another trooper until Ezra lifted his helmet.

"Oh, sorry I thought you were another trooper." Sabine said.

"It's fine, lets get you out of here." Ezra said.

"How?" Sabine said.

"I'm gonna say that sith requseted that you be moved to a diffrent prison." Ezra said as he undid her restrains.

He got them undone and took her out of the cell.

"Hey, where are you going with the prisoner, soilder?" Agent Kallus asked.

Ezra stopped and tried to think off what the siths name was.

"Lord Vader, requested for her to be moved to another prison." He said.

He hoped that was the siths name.

"Okay, go ahead." Kallus said.

"Yes, sir." Ezra said.

He finally got her out and on the _Phantom_ until Vader came.

"Oh come on!" Eza yelled.

"Well, if it isn't the jedi." Vader said.

They ignighted there lightsbers and fought.

"You love the girl don't you?" Vader asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Ezra asked.

"Your master never told you the story of Anakin Skywalker did he?" Vader asked.

"I know the story, he was killed by a sith." Ezra said.

"No, I'm Anakin Skywalker. I was in love with a senator and I became a sith to potect her. You will end up a sith child." Vader said.

Vader left.

Ezra was shocked.

He flew them back to the _Ghost_.

"Ezra Bridger you are in so much trouble." Kanan said.

"Why, I got Sabine back." Ezra said.

"You disobeyed orders." Kanan said.

"Anakin Skywalker is a sith." Ezra said wanting to change the subject.

"W-w-who told you that?!" Kanan exclaimed.

"You know that sith? Well, that's him." Ezra said.

"Just go to bed. I need to sleep on this." Kanan said.

He left Ezra and Sabine alone.

"Thanks for saving me Ezra." Sabine said.

"You would've done the same for me." Ezra said.

"I love you." Sabine said.

"I love you too." Ezra said.

They kissed and went to bed.

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed, and please tell me what you thought in the reviews and I'm always open to suggestions. Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
